


Wrong Place, Wrong Time

by stupidityisdangerous



Category: IT (1990), IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidityisdangerous/pseuds/stupidityisdangerous
Summary: Richie gets himself kicked out of Beverly's hospital room in the most Richie way possible.





	Wrong Place, Wrong Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on [Tumblr](http://shady-sink.tumblr.com/).

After a long and grueling labor, Beverly finally gets to hold her and Ben’s first child. She’s sitting upright in her bed, exhausted and soaked in sweat, auburn hair matted and her entire body soarer than it’s ever been before. She’s cradling her and Ben’s son in her arms and breastfeeding him, Ben curled up on the hospital bed beside her and small wide-eyed smiles on both their faces.

“Look,” Bev says, pointing towards Richie at the end of the bed. The least squeamish of the Losers, him and Mike have been present for most of the labor. “There’s your Uncle Richie,” Bev whispers to the infant.

Richie creeps over, careful despite his tall and lanky awkwardness. He peeks down at the face of the first child to be born amongst the Losers, observing Ben’s familiar dark brown almond-shaped eyes and Bev’s outrageous, thick auburn waves, small and delicate on their offspring.

“Congrats, kid,” Richie says softly, “you’re the second Hanscom ever to suck on Beverly Marsh’s titties.”

After that, Richie isn’t allowed in the hospital room anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend, Maile (pronounced like "Miley") always tells me that I don't find anyone funnier than I find myself. Sometimes, it's hard to disagree.


End file.
